Je l'avoue
by eden'sworld
Summary: Petits OS sans prétention, pour mieux connaître des personnages restés dans l'ombre ...
1. Je l'avoue

**Je l'avoue**

_Résumé : Petit OS sans prétention, juste pour mieux un personnage resté dans l'ombre ..._

**Disclaimer: ... pas à moi ... JKR ... elle ne veut pas me les donner ... snif !**

NDA: c'est la première fic que je publie, j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira, j'avoue c'est très court mais je ne pense que long égal forcément mieux ...

£den

* * *

¤

¤

¤

Lundi 12 juillet :

_Suivre les autres._

_Se laisser porter par le courant._

_N'être qu'une ombre, l'ombre de soi-même._

_Naître pour servir._

_Si j'avais su qu'en devenant son ami ..._

_Maintenant le mal est fait, je suis condamné à entrer dans leurs rangs et de me dévouer à la destruction. Comme mes camarades, comme ma "famille", comme tous ceux qui m'entourent ..._

_Je suis un être on ne peut plus insignifiant, couard et trop souvent resté dans l'ombre._

¤

¤

¤

Samedi 04 septembre:

_Moi, cynique ? Je l'avoue, je n'ai d'autre choix. Je suis prisonnier des apparences, qui chercherait quelque chose de profond chez cet être froid que je suis à leurs yeux ? Les mots que j'écris seraient bien trop humains pour que ce soit ce serpentard qui les ait écrits._

_Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi ! Pourquoi cette haine envers la différence ?_

_Je ne dis pas ça que pour leurs idées liées au sang mais aussi pour l'intolérance entre les maisons. Je ne nierais pas d'y avoir contribuée cependant je ne suis qu'un lâche, je le sais._

_Toute ma vie je me suis caché, derrière une carapace, utile certes._

¤

¤

¤

Dimanche 28 juin:

_Maintenant, les heures sombres approchent, cette immondice qui souille mon bras devient un tantinet plus douloureuse. Je crois que toute ma vie je me suis bercé d'illusions. Cette soif de gloire, cette envie de faire mes preuves, je croyais ne pouvoir l'assouvir qu'en portant la Marque. J'avais tort, je le sais aujourd'hui._

_Mais, il est mort. Lui, qui ne nous a pas rejetés malgré nos erreurs, qui avait toujours fait preuve de bienveillance envers ceux qui lui tournait le dos._

_Assassiné._

_Par notre propre directeur de maison. Celui que nous pensions être un traître, oui à mes yeux c'est un traître, il a trahi le plus grand sorcier de notre époque._

_Je crois que ce meurtre a été le déclic. J'ai ouvert les yeux et je suis sortie de cette léthargie dans laquelle j'étais plongé depuis mon enfance. Je dois dire que Mère ne s'en ait jamais soucié, elle est bien trop occupée avec ses amants pour s'intéresser à son fils!_

_J'ai fait le mauvais choix, je ne sais pas si je pourrais revenir sur le bon chemin mais je m'y essaierais, de toutes mes forces ..._

¤

¤

¤

Vendredi 27 mai:

_La grande bataille est pour peu. Je n'y survivrais sûrement pas. Mais si je meurs, je tacherais de mourir en héros, d'être courageux au moins une fois dans ma vie ..._

_Si jamais quelqu'un lit un jour ce journal je voudrais qu'il sache que lorsqu'on vous met des œillères, il est dur de s'en séparer, moi, je l'ai fait mais à quel prix ?_

_Seul l'avenir, ô combien incertain nous le dira !_

_La vie est un tumulte de chemins, il faut réfléchir avant de s'y engager, parler avec son cœur, je ne l'ai pas fait et je l'assume maintenant._

¤

¤

¤

Hermione referma le cahier, elle le jura, elle n'oublierait jamais celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie en sacrifiant la sienne. Dans son cœur restera à jamais gravé le nom de Blaise Zabini.

**

* * *

Reviews ?**


	2. Je te rejoins

**_Je te rejoins_**

**_Disclaimer: ...pas à moi ... JKR ... veut pas me les donner ... snif_**

NDA: voilà un nouveau OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. _ quelque chose en moi, ne tourne pas rond ... _

_Merci à ayaelle : ta review m'a fait trés plaisir. En esperant que tu aimes cet OS. bisous_

_£den

* * *

_

_Je te rejoins ..._

_Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça puisse être aussi dur de se voir séparer..._

_Depuis ton départ, je ne vis plus, je suis apathique j'ai perdu une partie de moi._

_La bataille finale a été horrible, je te vois encore allongé dans ton sang, cette image me hante, j'en rêve non j'en cauchemarde chaque nuit depuis ce jour funeste ..._

_Et puis ces mots que l'on ne s'est jamais dit mais qui nous semblaient tellement évident ..._

_Tout nous paraissait si simple, lorsque l'on était ensemble on était complet, unique, nous terminions les phrases de l'autre, nous nous comprenions en un seul regard ..._

_Aujourd'hui je me sens vide, comme tous les jours depuis que tu m'as quitté, cela fait deux semaines ..._

_Deux semaines que je suis une loque, moi si vivant auparavant, la joie de vivre personnifiée ..._

_J'ai essayé je te le jure mais je n'y arrive pas, tout ce que je vois me ramène à toi..._

_Un rire: je pense au tien si pur, si chaleureux, si vrai ..._

_Notre appartement: tous les objets on les avait choisis ensemble ..._

_Mon reflet: je te vois à mes côtés comme avant ..._

_Mon cœur est en pleurs, en sang, en tout ce que tu voudras, tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne supporte plus cette brûlure._

_Je n'arrive pas à envisager une vie sans toi, tu as toujours été là, je me rends compte que sans ta présence mon existence aurait été terne._

_Alors tu vois, j'ai pris ma décision, j'arrive ..._

_Je sais que je vais les faire souffrir..._

_Quinze jours après t'avoir perdu, ils me perdront aussi ..._

_Mais je n'ai plus la force, cette insouciance s'est envolée en même temps que toi ..._

_Tu étais ma raison de vivre je crois ..._

_Je ne croyais pas aux âmes sœurs tu m'as prouvé le contraire ..._

_J'ose te les dire ces mots qui étaient enfouis au fond de moi :_

_Je t'aime_

Ginny laissa ses larmes coulées, elle comprenait sa décision mais son cœur était en miettes. Jamais elle ne pourrais oublié le corps de son frère étendu au milieu de tout ce rouge et cette lettre d'une blancheur immaculée contrastant avec la couleur environnante, celle du sang.

Fred les avait quitté pour rejoindre sa moitié: George.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. J'ai peur

**J'ai peur**

**Disclaimer: ... pas à moi ... JKR ... veut pas me les donner ! snif !**

_sophieat : quoi ? moi sadique ! même pas ! euh bon ok mais un petit peu seulement ! 'fin tu verras bien avec cet OS _

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements !

£den

* * *

- Chaque jour était plus dur que le précédent, tu comprends ?

Tous me méprisaient, se moquaient de moi et de mes larmes !

Je l'aimais merde ! Nan c'est faux je l'aime toujours ...

3 ans, 3 ans que je souffre et qu'ils en rient !

¤

¤

Tu sais je ne voulais pas au début, je me suis dit c'est malsain !

Mais j'ai cru que ...

Tu étais là si proche, tu me comprenais !

Et tu m'attirais !

Mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je me punissais

Sans savoir pourquoi ...

¤

¤

Je vais mourir je le sais ne me ment pas !

¤

¤

J'aimerais tellement que tu me pardonnes !

Tu sais les autres ça m'est égal mais toi

Tu es différent !

Tu m'as redonné l'espoir !

J'étais capable de le venger grâce à toi !

Et aujourd'hui c'est chose faite !

Il est mort! Crevé !

¤

¤

Je peux partir le rejoindre

Tu sais on dit que le premier amour n'est pas fait pour durer mais ...

Je l'aime toujours et de tout mon cœur !

Je passe des jours et des nuits à revivre nos plus beaux moments

Il est à mes côtés je le sens, j'entends sa voix qui me souffle des encouragements ...

¤

¤

Tu sais je voulais m'excuser pour elle !

Je ... tu comprends ... je ... elle !

Celle qui ...

Je n'arrive même plus à penser à elle sans ça ...

¤

¤

Mon sang continue à couler, tu sais ...

Mais ce n'est rien !

Je l'ai vengé et je le rejoints !

C'est tout ce que je voulais !

¤

¤

Promets moi que tu y arriveras !

Tu le peut je le sais !

Tu es l'espoir ... l'espoir ...

¤

¤

- Cho ! Non !

- Pro ... promets le moi, Ha ... rry !

- Je ... je te le promets !

¤

¤

Sur cette promesse Cho expira dans les bras de Harry à la suite d'une bataille qui sera suivie de beaucoup d'autres ...

Elle partit rejoindre Cédric après avoir tué Queudver.

* * *

Reviews ? 


End file.
